A Full Week Away
by Samsonic1991
Summary: Seto comes back from a weeklong business trip, and Joey couldn't be happier. YAOI joeyXseto.


Warning: JOEYxSETO yaoi! I do not own any of these characters.

___________________________________________________

Joey Wheeler sat on the steps of the mansion, the wind blowing against his face and his hair glowing in the sunlight. It had been a hard day of work, and all he wanted to do was hold the man he loved in his arms. Sighing, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, inhaling the smoke slowly and locking himself into deep thought. Was the dullness of his lover's job really worth the business trips he had to take? Sure, he lived in this amazing house and had a lot of money, but was it really worth it?

Suddenly, the gate down the path opened, and a black car rolled up the path, making its way to the parking lot. Joey stood up and smiled. Finally, the love of his life, the man he adored, had come home from a weeklong business trip. The door opened, and out stepped Seto Kaiba, holding his briefcase in his hand. Joey waved to him, taking a pull off of the cigarette and smiling an eager grin. Seto, his face totally blank, waved back. That blank face, Joey knew, was always a telling sign: Seto was tired. The blonde descended the steps and tossed the cigarette onto the path. He ran and jumped into his lover's arms and planted a passionate kiss on Seto's lips.

"Hey Seto," Joey said sweetly, running his finger across the older boy's lips. They were moist and warm, just the way he liked them. "How was your trip?"

"How do you think?" Seto growled. Joey smirked, swooning at that smooth, sexy voice he had longed to hear. He kissed the older boy's neck sweetly and ran his fingers through that soft brunette hair. It had been an entire week, a whole week of loneliness and boredom for Joey. Now that Seto was back, Joey was determined to indulge himself. "You wanna go upstairs, baby?" he asked, winking slyly. Seto groaned and shook his head.

"Joey, please," he pleaded. "I'm tired and I just want to relax." He put the younger boy down and walked up the steps, searching for his keys. Joey frowned. If there was one thing he hated more than losing a duel, it was being ignored by Seto. The older boy opened the door and walked into the house, putting his briefcase down and lying down on the couch. Joey walked in and closed the door, his heart racing furiously as he sat down next to Seto. He took hold of the brunette's hand and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Seto," he purred. He squeezed the older boy's thigh and smiled, his eyes shining in the evening sunlight which seeped through the window. Again, Seto shook his head and tried to shake Joey off.

"It's been a long day," Seto moaned. Joey didn't care; he was determined to seduce his boyfriend no matter how much effort it took. He ran his hand down Seto's pants and felt a slowly growing erection developing. Smiling, he grabbed the cock and felt it, admiring how large it already was.

"The day isn't all that's long," Joey said. It was a lame line, but who cared? Seto grinned and looked down. Alright, if this was how Joey was going to play, then he wasn't going to make it easy. He pulled Joey's hand away and shook his head again. "Not now, Joey. I'm so tired…." Suddenly, he felt Joey's hand pulling on his tie. Their lips were instantly locked in a rough, passionate kiss, their eyes closed deeply as the sparks flew between them. Joey's tongue thrashed inside Seto's mouth, and Seto's tongue probed the younger blonde's mouth. After fifteen seconds, Joey broke the kiss and smiled at Seto.

"Still too tired?"

"A little," Seto answered rather devilishly. Joey stood up and kissed the older boy's forehead.

"Then maybe we should try something more…creative." Seto's cock almost hardened entirely when he heard Joey say that. He knew that something unbearably seductive was being planned. Joey was a master of seduction; anytime he just wanted to relax after a long day of work, Joey would seduce him somehow. The blonde turned around and grinned. "I'll be right back, Seto baby." He walked up the stairs and blew the brunette a kiss.

Seto stood up and pulled over an armchair. He preferred armrests to a soft couch anyway. He picked up a newspaper and began reading the articles. It seemed as though nothing had really changed in a whole week: tournaments were still being held, Yugi was still the champion, and the media lavished more attention on celebrities then on matters of actual importance.

"Oh, Seto," Joey's voice crooned from in front of him. Seto put down the newspaper to look at his boyfriend. The instant he saw Joey, he gulped.

Joey was now standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a tight pair of spandex short shorts and a very horny grin. Seto stared in shock, then spread his legs open a little. The blonde smiled and walked over to him, moving slowly to arouse Seto even more. The older boy parted his legs even further and watched as Joey stood in front of him now. The blonde grabbed his shoulders and stood positioned over him. He straddled Seto's lap, then positioned himself so that he was still looking down at his lover while simultaneously in his lap. Joey grabbed the brunette's tie and pulled slowly, staring into those beautiful brown eyes as they moved closer to him. Their warm, moist lips met, locking into a passionate and heated kiss. Seto wrapped his hands around Joey and moved them slowly down the younger boy's back. He squeezed the blonde boy's ass, feeling Joey tremble at his touch. Joey pressed his pelvis slightly into Seto's crotch, grinding himself against the older brunette's manhood lovingly. Seto pressed his hands against the blonde's ass and pushed him even further into his own body. Their tongues lashed around in each other's mouths as their breaths traveled down each other's throats.

Joey broke the kiss and smiled at his lover, his arms still wrapped around Seto's neck. "Are you still tired now?" He looked deep into the older boy's eyes, his hips straddling the growing cock he was trying to get to.

"Not anymore," Seto said with a smile. He placed his hands around Joey's back and stood up. Joey's legs were wrapped firmly around his torso, so he was now high off the ground and at perfect eye level with those beautiful brown eyes. Seto grinned and held him closer, moving up the steps.

"Seto, I missed you so much," Joey said, looking at the brunette with sad puppy-dog eyes. A single tear raced down his cheek. Seto stopped moving and wiped Joey's eyes, fighting to hold back his own tears. He couldn't let his emotions ruin the moment; he loved Joey so much, he hated to leave him even for one hour. It was the hardest week of his life without his lover's head on his chest for seven consecutive nights.

"I missed you too, Joey," said Seto, running his fingers through the blonde's hair and drying the tears. "I promise you, I'm never leaving you again." He planted a kiss on Joey's lips and cheeks. Joey smiled and rested his head on Seto's shoulder, feeling safe and secure in his lover's arms. Seto kicked open the door to the bedroom and tossed Joey onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants, rushing to touch his boyfriend's body. Joey pulled off his short shorts and watched Seto eagerly, licking his lips as he admired the older boy's eight pack abs. Then, Seto's underwear came off. His manhood was already starting to grow, but it wasn't hard just yet.

Joey smiled and moved over, giving Seto room to lay down. The older boy slid onto the bed and held Joey in his arms, stroking his golden hair slowly. Their lips met and their bodies touched, generating incredible warmth between them. Joey reached down and stroked Seto's cock, admiring the length and hardness he was now holding. The brunette broke the kiss and stared at the blonde boy in his arms.

"You want it?" Seto asked with a grin. Joey nodded. "Then beg for it, Joey."

"Please Seto, let me suck your cock," Joey pleaded. "I want nothing more than that." Seto smiled. It was the same old routine, but it never got old hearing that sweet, sexy Brooklyn accent, that macho tough guy voice, pleading for a taste of his cock. Seto grabbed Joey's hair and held his head up to his face. "Suck it, you fucking bitch."

Joey kissed Seto's pecks, then moved down the abs on the amazingly smooth eight pack just above the brunette's cock. He grabbed the eight inch erection and moved his hand up and down the shaft teasingly as he looked into Seto's eyes. He opened his mouth and took the cock into his mouth, moistening it with his warm breath. Closing his eyes, he sucked on Seto's member lovingly and slowly.

Seto liked that. He moaned just a little so show his appreciation – an abrupt and sudden breath, just to get it out of his system. He wasn't ready for Joey to go faster; he wanted to savor the warmth of the younger boy's saliva on his cock. Seto closed his eyes and smiled contently, running his fingers through that thick head of blonde hair which was now working on his cock. He felt a chill run down his spine as the warmth registered with his brain. Now he placed his open palm on the back of Joey's head and applied pressure to the slow moving head. He smiled again and moaned louder. "Suck me dry, Joey."

Joey knew what that meant: Seto was getting ready to turn things up a bit. Joey forced as much of a grin as he could with the cock in his mouth, then began to move his head a little faster, up and down the large member of his lover. Joey slid his neck downward slightly into the cock, then jerked his head back up away from it. It was all his to love and to have. As he continued to suck the cock, he slid his tongue underneath it and sucked harder and faster. Joey closed his eyes and moaned deeply, his breathing muffled by the hard member of his lover.

Seto moaned even louder, lifting his back slightly as he felt the sensation run through his body. He loved Joey's warm breath moistening his hard cock; it felt so right. Stroking the blonde boy's hair, he licked his lips and smiled. Such a sexy and experienced boy like this pleased Seto; he had been with many boys before, but none who put so much love into a blowjob. He applied further pressure to the blonde boy's head and pushed his cock further into that mouth.

Joey began deep throating Seto, gagging loudly on all eight inches. As he withdrew the cock and sucked at a regular speed, he began to notice that Seto was really getting into it. That meant Seto was about to cum. But unlike most other men he had been with, Joey was not content with giving Seto a blowjob. No, Seto was special; they were boyfriends, partners, companions, lovers. He pulled the cock out of his mouth and smiled at Seto.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Seto barked. "I was about to cum, you know!"

"This was just lubing," Joey said with a smile. "I think you know where we go from here." Seto's eyes lit up at what he heard: Joey wanted everything he could get. Seto smiled and sat upright in the bed.

"Get on your back, bitch," Seto said. Joey loved it when Seto talked to him like that; dirty talk was so sexy. He shifted himself away from Seto and laid down on his back. The brunette then hunched himself over the blonde boy and held his wet cock tightly. Slowly and carefully, he slid it into Joey's ass, trying not to hurt the poor boy.

Joey winced and groaned a little bit; he knew how much Seto loved to start slowly. Most of the boys he had ever been with would just jam their cocks inside him, which would send a huge jolt of pain through his body. But Seto truly loved him, so much so that he was more concerned for Joey's wellbeing than his own pleasure. As the brunette carefully shoved his cock inside him, Joey looked up at the older boy lovingly, no longer concerned by the pain. Finally, Seto shoved his entire cock into the blonde boy's ass. Now he began rocking back and forth, slowly withdrawing his cock halfway and then shoving it back in.

Joey moaned and positioned his legs over Seto's shoulders. The older boy began to rock a little faster, still being careful not to hurt him. "Oh, fuck me, Seto." The older boy obliged and rocked a little faster, his thrusts becoming more and more abrupt. Seto looked into those beautiful blue eyes and smiled; they were the eyes he had longed to see for a week. He thrust his hips faster again, hypnotized by those beautiful eyes.

"Seto, fuck me as hard as you can," Joey said softly. The brunette looked into that adorable face and began thrusting rapidly, loving how tight that ass was. The bed squeaked beneath them, and for a second Seto was concerned that it would break. But that didn't matter. Beds were replaceable; moments like this were so few and far between that they were supposed to be enjoyed.

"Oh, Seto! Oh, fuck yes!"

"You like that, little bitch?"

"Oh my fucking _god_!" Seto thrust his cock firmly inside the tight asshole. He suddenly felt as though his cock had touched a special spot of Joey's anatomy. Then he brought his cock back out and continued thrusting, faster and faster, harder and harder. Joey began jerking his own cock. Their bodies were connected by love and passion. Seto brought himself closer to Joey and kissed the younger boy slowly. Their lips locked, and their tongues thrashed around in one another's mouths as Seto drove himself in and out of Joey lovingly.

Suddenly, Seto felt his cock tingling. The warm cum flowed into Joey's asshole, and he withdrew it lovingly. Joey ejaculated and the cum splashed onto his chest and stomach. Seto bent down and licked his lover's sperm, his turn to satisfy his own hunger. They collapsed into each other's arms and kissed passionately, their tongues tied together and their lips locked. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Joey," Seto said softly.

"I love you too Seto," Joey replied.

________________________________________________

This took reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long to write, so please be nice! And I warned you that it was a yaoi so no bitching!


End file.
